


Tabling a Motion

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side - Miscellanous Stories [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Love Bites, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Khadgar has always fantasised about doing some far more interesting things during Council meetings than the actual meeting. He convinces Draggka to indulge him.That's it, that's the plot. It's shameless smut, I can't dress it up any better than that!





	Tabling a Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Kalla Moonshado prompted me for Draggka and Khadgar to be having some 'fun' in the Council Chambers in Dalaran. I came up with this. Enjoy!

“How did I let ya talk me into dis?” Draggka muttered as Khadgar eagerly shepherded her through the door, checking behind them to make sure no-one was watching.

“I can be very persuasive.” The archmage grinned, wiggling his eyebrows in the way that both infuriated her and made her fall just a little bit deeper for him.

“Hmmm.” She hummed, taking a look at the room he’d persuaded her to enter as he magically sealed the door behind them.

The Council Chambers were fairly grand, but they were tempered by the fact that this was a well-used meeting place, the large round table in the middle nicked and worn and stained with blotches of ink. This was where the main decision-making in Dalaran was to be found; whilst Khadgar had told her that meetings were often held in the Chamber of Air, more in-depth discussions that involved reports and matters of the city were done within these Chambers. No-one wanted to be on their feet for the hours such discussions usually took, and it was easier to sign papers against a desk.

Draggka did feel a modicum of honour to be in a room many probably would never get to see, yet it was dampened by the knowledge of why she was in these walls. And the fact Spike had taken such a dim view to their plan that he’d actually stayed behind in their apartment. 

Her ears pricked up as she heard Khadgar begin to murmur, the sensation of the arcane rippling through the air around her causing her fur stand on end and a slight shiver to go through her as she turned to watch him. His hands moved in precise, small movements, eyes glowing white-pink with his power as he seemed to focus intently on her, something that made her heart beat just that little bit faster.

“What are ya up to?” She asked, folding her arms. “Ya so eager dat you be using ya magic to get my clothes off?”

Amusingly, his cheeks darkened with a blush, but Khadgar just smiled smugly as his spell completed, blinking away his glowing eyes.

“No, actually. As much as you love me peeling off your clothes with my arcane prowess, I was actually setting up an insurance policy.”

It was Draggka’s turn to blush now as the mage closed the gap between them, a slight but noticeable sway to his hips that only made the troll’s blush worse, and her heartbeat faster.

“An i-insurance policy?” She asked, cursing the slight stutter to her voice that only made Khadgar’s grin wider. 

“Indeed. A combination of an invisibility spell and a silencing spell, wrapped around the both of us. Therefore no-one will be able to hear us, nor see us either...” He purred, sliding an arm around her waist.

“Ya been tinkin’ about dis far too much.” The troll commented, trying to pretend that she wasn’t as turned on as she currently was.

“It’s not my fault I have to think of more exciting things to get myself through Council meetings.” He replied. “And certainly not my fault if thinking of you keeps me awake...” The mage breathed, his lips mere millimetres from hers.

There was definitely something Draggka could have said to retort to that, but her thoughts seemed to have flittered away at the teasing almost-touch of his lips. But as she leaned forward to try to catch him, the mage moved away.

“Is there something you need, Huntmaster?” He asked seductively, his voice so deep that she almost moaned.

“What do ya tink, Archmage?” She retorted, much more breathlessly than she wanted to be.

“Oh come now, Draggka. Allow yourself a little fun.” Khadgar chuckled, tracing his lips over her cheek to behind her ear, his breath making her shiver. 

“Your idea of fun always be including trouble.” She muttered, tilting her head to grant him more access, something he took gladly.

“And yet here you are,” he murmured, gently brushing her hair braids out of the way as he began to feather kisses down her neck, “allowing me to work my wicked ways over you.”

Draggka smirked, her eyes slowly sliding closed at his gentle touches.

“Don’t ya be havin’ better tings to be doing wit dat mouth of yours?” She asked.

The archmage’s response was a sudden bite, one that made the troll gasp surprise and sent a white lance of heat straight into her chest, effectively robbing her of both speech and thought.

“What was that, Huntmaster?” Khadgar purred in her ear, a deep chuckle rumbling out of his throat. “I intend to make the most of this, you know. A reward for allowing me this indulgence.” His smile then was genuine and sweet, love clear in his dark blue eyes.

Draggka smiled back, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek.

“Ya be da strangest human I ever known,” she said. “But ya be mine, an’ I wouldn’t want ya otherwise.”

“And you accuse me of honeyed words.” He chuckled, yet his eyes belied the joy at her statement. 

“Is dat all I can accuse ya of?” The hunter asked, grinning mischievously, and the grin only widening when the mage’s pupils dilated.

“Oh, I intend to do much more to you. Much more...” He purred, catching her lips with his own. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, his tongue meeting hers with an eager hunger. Draggka sunk into it, letting the archmage lead this dance to wherever he decided. Which seemed to be right up against the table, if the insistent pressure of his body was any indication. A part of her mind rolled her eyes at the fact that her lover was going to have sex with her on a table _again_ , but the rest fluttered into the void as Khadgar broke from her lips and went kissing his way over to her ear.

A shivery breath escaped her as Khadgar ran his tongue up the length, deciding to nibble the tip to send arousal spiralling into her core. He made his slow, torturous route back down and across to her mouth. But when Draggka tried to kiss him, Khadgar deftly dodged her, and made his way to her other ear, leaving the troll to whine with frustration.

“Patience my dear.” Khadgar crooned, nibbling up her other ear. “I’ll give you what you want soon enough.”

After a couple more moments of giving the troll’s ear a thorough once-over, the mage meandered his way down to her neck. At his touch, Draggka sighed softly, leaning her head back to grant him more room to work. Khadgar’s hand gently cupped the back of her head as he pressed kisses all over the expanse, occasionally with a hint of teeth, lulling his mate into an euphoric haze.

A haze that he shattered by a bite just before the join of her neck to her shoulders. Draggka gasped, one hand grasping the table whilst the other got a fistful of blue robes, her gasp tapering into a moan as the archmage worried at the spot, sucking it into a bright purple bruise that would be visible, regardless of her fur.

“Such a shame they don’t stick around.” Khadgar mused, running a fingertip over it. “But I suppose that just means I’ll have to work a little harder to keep them.”

And with that, another love bite was encouraged to bloom on the other side of her neck, more moans rolling from Draggka’s lips as he did. It had taken time to convince the wizard that he would not hurt her doing things like this, and by the spirits, it had definitely paid off.

Khadgar pressed closer to the hunter, working his way between her legs, warm arousal curling through her as she felt his hard arousal against her. It sent her thoughts running wild; he had kept his plans to himself, only ever giving the vaguest hints to tease her. And all she could think about right now was Khadgar disrobing her and having his way with her on the table.

She was starting to think that this escapade was an excellent idea.

The mage worked his way down to the bottom of Draggka’s throat, sliding his hands under her thighs to encourage her up onto the table, kissing and gently pushing her to lie down. Once she did, he paused a moment, before he grinned and began to speak. Not Common, but the mysterious language of the arcane, the purple energy swirling into his eyes and curling around his hand as he lifted it in a slow, deliberate action that made the troll’s fur stand on end in anticipation.

The hand came to rest just above the shirt Draggka was wearing, and when she felt magical energy coalesce around it and a certain phase enter his incantation, she realized exactly what he was doing. In a flourish equal parts theatrical and seductive, Khadgar drew his hand down her body, his magic unravelling knots, unfastening catches and throwing bare the troll’s torso in fairly short order.

“Khadgar!” Draggka gasped, yet her surprise didn’t dampen her arousal, especially since the mage was greedily eyeing up up her breastband - the only thing keeping a portion of her modesty.

“Nobody can see us, remember?” He smirked. “So long as we don’t start scattering our clothes everywhere, no-one will be any the wiser...” He ran his hand reverently up her stomach, tracing over the large claw scars there, and hooking his finger into the band of brown fabric, pulling it up and over her breasts to expose them. The hunter saw his pupils widen as he looked her over, and it sent an accompanying shudder up her spine. It wasn’t often she felt herself as the hunted one, and whenever it was Khadgar, it always sent a frisson of excitement through her.

Draggka moaned softly as he reached out and squeezed her breasts, her moan breaking into a little gasp as his thumbs closed around her nipples. Khadgar himself uttered a soft groan, leaning forward to whisper to her:

“Light, Draggka, you don’t know how beautiful you sound when you’re like this.” He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her sternum, smiling up at her with loving eyes that melted her heart and made her smile. “I am such a lucky man.”

“So ya keep saying.” The troll replied, combing a hand through his hair, watching his eyes slide closed as he enjoyed her petting.

“And risk you forgetting how much I treasure you? Perish the thought.” He moved up to drop a delicate kiss onto her lips. “If there is a way to write my love for you into your very being with the pleasure I give you, I would keep you in ecstasy until I discovered it.” His smile flashed into a grin. “And if there isn’t, I still would, just for your satisfaction.”

With that, Khadgar turned his attention and his mouth to her breasts, lavishing pleasure on them and leaving Draggka in the throes of euphoria. It hardly mattered that she was laid across a table, and that the only things preventing them from being discovered in one of Dalaran’s places of political power were two spells to hide sight and sound.

“Khadgar,” she moaned, arching a little under him, “please...I need ya...”

For a moment, it looked as if he was ignoring her in an attempt to tease her into begging. But he hummed a throaty chuckle, and began to make his way down her body, pausing only to kiss or run his tongue along the numerous scars that patterned her body.

When he reached her trousers (undone and hanging open thanks to his unlocking spell earlier), the mage stood back up and slowly, tortuously slowly, eased his hand into it and her underclothes, grinning wickedly. 

“Ah...You’re enjoying this as much as I am, Huntmaster.” Khadgar crooned, dragging his fingertips over soft, moist flesh, resulting in the troll wriggling in just-not-enough pleasure.

“Khadgar...Nngh...” Draggka managed to take a breath, shooting the mage a blunt glare. “If ya don’t touch me properly, I, I’ll-” Her threat dissolved into a gasp as his fingers found her clit.

“You’ll what?” Khadgar purred darkly, leaning over her as his fingers continued to tease over her. “Lie here, writhing in pleasure, begging for more? I’d rather like if you did that, actually.” He chuckled as Draggka called him the Zandali equivalent of a ‘bastard’. “Now now, there’s no need for such language, is there? Words like that make me reconsider wanting to continue,” he said, feigning upset dramatically. “I try to do something nice for you, and all you are is rude to me.”

_Ohh, I’m going to make him pay for this!_ The part of Draggka’s mind that wasn’t overwhelmed with tortuous need growled out.

“Khadgar, please!” She begged, an altogether different tune to her thoughts. Her cry did the trick, however, and her lover’s focus sharpened once again.

“Of course, my love.” He murmured, gently pressing a kiss to her stomach before he attended to her. His teasing touches became firmer, more precise, drawing a long, pleased groan from the troll. He stroked over her like this for a couple of moments before she felt his fingers at her entrance, dipping in but no further.

“Do you want this, Draggka?” Khadgar asked, his voice deep and throaty with arousal. His now dark blue eyes searched hers, the familiar question clear within them.

“Yes, please.” Draggka nodded vigorously, and gave a sighing gasp - moan as the archmage acquiesced to her, sliding his fingers inside her, twisting his hand so his thumb could continue its attentions to the ball of nerves at her apex. The mage paused a moment, when he could go no further, to make sure she was alright and had a second or two to adapt. And then he began his onslaught.

If Draggka could have strung a thought together that was more coherent than ‘ _this is really good, more please’_ , she would have thanked the Loa for the silencing spell, as Khadgar seemed hellbent on getting her to make as much of a racket as he could. His fingers moved with practised motions, finding all the spots that sent fire and sparks shooting through her body and pulled moan after moan from her lips. 

The rest of him did not sit idle, however. Whilst his other hand was relegated to merely resting on the table, the archmage leant down to drop kisses over her stomach, nipping at her abdominal muscles as they jumped and contracted at his touches, as well as the occasional lap of his tongue over and around the numerous scars there. And if his mouth wasn’t busy enough already, Khadgar would pepper compliments inbetween his kissing and nipping, low and vibrating against her skin, that would send shivers down her spine if it wasn’t already being overloaded by electricity and heat.

Draggka had completely lost the ability to string a sentence together, let alone one that stayed in one language, something that she felt Khadgar’s lips slyly mock across her belly. The troll writhed as his fingers continued to slide and undulate within her, arching her back and crying out whenever they hit that spot deep inside her. She dimly tried to lock her ankles together behind the mage’s back in a bid to draw him closer, deeper, but in such an ungainly manner that every attempt failed. He chuckled about that too.

It didn’t take much longer for her to fold against the pleasure Khadgar was giving her, especially when his thumb pressed against her clit, his fingers to that spot, and they sparked with magic. Draggka contorted into a tight arch, her fingers curling into the wood of the table and scouring shallow lines into it as she came with a shriek of his name. She heard Khadgar groan and mutter a low ‘fuck’ faintly amongst the roaring in her ears, his fingers stroking her slowly and gently, guiding her down from her high until they stopped. 

The wizard’s fingers withdrew from her after a brief pause, and Khadgar leaned over, delicately brushing strands of errant red hair from her face.

“Are you alright, darling?” He asked softly, his voice still deep and rumbling from arousal.

“Yeah...yeah, I be good.” Draggka breathed, just about to nod her head before thinking better of it.

“Good.” The mage gave her a quick kiss to her forehead. “You enjoyed this, I hope?” 

She couldn’t help a tired grin.

“‘Course I did, Ba’la...Stop worryin’.”

“Forgive me, love. I just want to make sure,” he said, planting another kiss to her head before he straightened up. And immediately put his wet fingers into his mouth. To his credit, he wasn’t teasing her - it had been so matter of fact one could have thought he was just cleaning himself up from eating a particularly sticky jam doughnut - but it still stirred interest in her nether regions, though the rest of her body objected with a loud ‘ _not now!’_

After Khadgar had finished ‘cleaning’ himself, he wiped his fingers on a discrete part of his robes, before he began to replace her clothing, pulling her breastband back down and refastening her trousers. This, combined with Draggka’s brain starting to solidify once again, did raise a little observation from the troll.

“Ya be okay wit not coming, Khadgar?” She asked, slowly raising herself back up to sitting.

“I will be fine, my dear.” He offered her a sincere smile. “I have gained more than enough pleasure watching you and satisfying a fantasy of mine. Thank you again for indulging me.”

“I be happy to.” Draggka smiled back. “So long as da next one is not doing dis in da broad daylight of Dalaran.” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, heavens no!” The archmage exclaimed, his face flushing red. “No, that’s...That’s extremely irresponsible, even for me. Even with invisibility and silencing spells...”

“I’m glad ya used dose here,” she said, easing herself off the table, feeling her lower back complain slightly as feeling returned to it. “Don’t tink I woulda enjoyed it as much I did witout it.”

“Yes.” Khadgar nodded. “I was worried that we could very easily get caught without them.” He checked around them quickly. “Anyway, I think we should return to our own quarters before someone does decide to come in here.” The mage grinned wickedly. “Aside from yourself, of course.”

“Ya be da worst!” The hunter cried, playfully shoving him. “Sometimes I be wondering why I go along wit dis stuff.”

“Because you love me.” Khadgar smiled, fluttering his eyelashes at her.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” She smiled back, shaking her head.

The archmage opened the door, peeking his head out to check the corridors.

“Come. The coast is clear,” he said, beckoning hurriedly. The pair quickly slipped through the door, and Khadgar resealed it with his magic, taking another furtive glance around. “There we go. As if nothing ever happened.”

“Mmm.” Draggka hummed, falling into step with him as they made their way back home. “Ya walkin’ a little stiff, Archmage.” She commented lowly.

“Ah, yes, well.” He blushed. “You have quite the effect on me. I-It will pass soon enough, o-or a cold bath will do the trick.”

A predatory grin spread across the troll’s lips.

“Are ya sure ya don’t want me to be giving you a hand wit it?” She purred. He blushed even harder, but his traitorous eyes belied exactly how he thought about her proposal.

“Oh Draggka, don’t tease me like this.” He breathed, audibly fighting back a moan. “Walking is already difficult as it is.”

“I can’t help ya dere, but I can make da reward for ya efforts worth da trial...” The hunter’s grin became evil, revelling in the wizard’s strangled noise of arousal.

_He’s not the only one who can tease..._


End file.
